blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meatball Mayhem/Trivia
Trivia * Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts don't appear in this episode. * Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the fourth season. * Crusher didn’t bother to cheat or despise Blaze in this episode. * This is the fourth Robot Riders episode in a row that uses the same STEM concept, which is coding. ** This is also the first episode to play a STEM song which was already heard in a past episode. * It’s revealed Pickle always wanted to swim, and hasn’t done so until this episode. * Crusher's cooking talent is seen again since Sneezing Cold and Fired Up!. * This is the second post-Season 2 episode without cliffhanger fade-outs after The Super-Size Prize. However, TV airings left the fade-outs intact. * In the US, a person has to be 18 years or older in order to work in a restaurant, and since both Pickle and Crusher are working there as a waiter and chef respectively, they ought to be at least 18. * This is the eighth episode in a row that Crusher doesn’t do any cheating. * This is the first time Pickle doesn’t say “And Pickle!” when using Blazing Speed with Blaze alone. * This is the second Robot Riders episode that someone notices the blue grid backdrop appearing when the robot transformation sequence is beginning after Robot Power. * The disco truck is wearing the same disco clothes that Pickle wore in T-Rex Trouble. * Fourth time Pickle spends the whole episode with Blaze after The Team Truck Challenge, Pickle Power and The Pickle Family Campout. * The three chickens eating pizza could be a callback to the pizza chicken chasing Blaze in The Super-Size Prize. *This is the first and so far only time where Pickle has turned into a robot. *This is the fourth time Pickle has used Blazing Speed so far. *This is the fourth time Blaze was shown underwater after Darington to the Moon!, The Great Animal Crown and The Super-Size Prize. But, this is the first and and so far only time he is shown underwater as a robot. * Pickle became dizzy for the third time since The Team Truck Challenge and The Pickle Family Campout. * This episode is set some time after The Super-Size Prize, because in that episode, Pickle got a job as a waiter, and was shown helping Crusher at his restaurant in this episode. * During the scenario where Blaze and Pickle are trying to stop the giant meatball from rolling into the stinky swamp, the two are smiling the first two times but the third time, they look nervous, as if they have to hurry up. * At one point, Blaze and Pickle climb the building from Trouble at the Truck Wash. Running Gags * Someone getting trapped in the giant meatball. * Pickle commenting on his robot abilities. Allusions * Before the opera truck gets trapped in the giant meatball, she sings the opening notes of Also sprach Zarathustra, made famous by the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey. The same tune was heard in Darington to the Moon!. * When Crusher is shown making meatballs, he sings to the tune of "La donna è mobile", an Italian song from the opera Rigoletto made famous by Giuseppe Verdi. Goofs * When Blaze asks Pickle how he liked being a robot near the end, the disco truck is green instead of blue. * Electric eels in real life don't fire electric blasts. The only way they can shock someone is by using water as a conductor when they get close enough. * When the giant meatball rolls over Crusher, his chef hat falls down behind the meatball; when the meatball rolls away, the hat disappears. Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 4 trivia Category:Trivia